Ylisse High School
by DarkBloodedSweetie
Summary: A Fire Emblem:Awakening Modern AU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not nor do I claim any rights to Fire Emblem or its associated characters. This is purely fan created original work.**

"Hey open your eyes! Are you alright? Come on wake up!" shouted a girl. I could feel her hands on my shoulders, trying to shake me back to consciousness. My head pounded. Sirens blared while I tried to concentrate the voices around me. My eyelids fluttered open.

"Oh thank Gods you're alive! See Chrom, I told you she'd be alright!" said the girl. She had long blonde hair that was tied up in two pig tails. A lace ribbon crowned her head. Her brown eyes looked at me with concern.

"W-What happened?" I managed to stutter out.

"Well you were running across the intersection and got hit by a car. You're pretty lucky, you know that?" said Chrom. His hair and eyes were a deep blue.

"How are you feeling? Do you think you can stand up?" It was only then I realized I was laying down on the pavement. I moved my arms and pushed myself up.

"Woah now don't overdo it. Here, take my hand." I grasped Chrom's hand as he pulled me up. I stumbled and fell into his arms. My head was pounding and my legs felt like pudding.

"Take it easy. You're alright now. Can you tell us your name?"

"My name? Yeah sure it's…umm…I can't remember." I felt so stupid. How could I not remember my own name?

"Oh! I've heard of this! It's called amnesia!" cried out the girl. She seemed pretty proud of herself, which I thought was odd considering this was not a fun situation to be in.

I realized I was still in Chrom's arms. I stepped away and brushed off my clothes. Besides some cuts and my memory loss, I really lucked out I thought.

"Where am I?" I asked. There were tall buildings everywhere and thousands of people walking by.

"New York of course! The big apple the city that never sleeps the –" shouted the girl.

"Lissa hush. Now…uh where should we take you…um, miss?" stuttered Chrom.

"The name's Robin. Hey I remembered my name! I suppose that's one mystery solved."

"Robin, that's an exotic name. Well Robin, would you care to accompany us? We're heading to school so I'm afraid you'd have to sit through that. But maybe something there would help jog your memory. Besides we can't have you wondering these streets by yourself."

I agreed and followed them to Ylisse High School.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not nor do I claim any rights to Fire Emblem or its associated characters. This is purely fan created original work.**

For being in the middle of a big city, Ylisse High School was as big as a castle. Students everywhere roamed about the beautifully kept grounds, smiling and laughing all the way. It seemed like this place was too perfect to be real.

"For a pretty preppy-looking place, it doesn't look like there's much of a dress code." I noted, placing my hands in the pockets of my oversized zip-up hoodie.

"Haha yeah Principal Emmeryn thinks it's better to express yourself rather than be confined to a uniform." answered Chrom.

"Wow. She sounds like a cool principal." I said.

"Yeah she is. But she's an even better big sister!" squealed Lissa.

"Yeah I'm sure she - wait, the principal is your sister?"

"Haha yeah she is. Speaking of which, we should probably go talk to her. Since, you know, we don't know you and you don't have your memories back yet and we can't endanger the students." Chrom explained.

I nodded. "Yeah that makes sense. Well, lead the way!"


	3. Chapter 3

Principal Emmeryn was beautiful. Her long, golden hair draped down her back in elegant ringlets. She wore a simple yet refined white dress with a light green silk shawl wrapped around her delicate shoulders. She had on golden flats and a long gold chain with some sort of sigil pendant attached to it. She was sitting at her desk when we barged into the room.

"Hey Emm! Op, I mean Principal Emmeryn we are here to talk to you about some important business! Tehehe" joked Lissa as soon as we walked into Emmeryn's office.

"Hello Lissa, Chrom. I know you both dislike formalities, however in this type of setting it is necessary, so thank you for respecting that." said Principal Emmeryn. I'm trying to find a way to describe her voice without being clique, but they all fit so well. Her voice is like music: bells, chimes, the harp of Cupid, a softly played piano key, etc.

"Well we have some business to attend to with our school's principal." added Chrom. I peaked out from behind Chrom and smiled.

"Ah I assume you mean your new companion here."

" Yeah! Her name is Robin but she has amnesia and can't remember anything else" explained Lissa.

"That sounds like a load of horse dung" said a deep voice from the doorway. We all turned our heads to see a tall, powerful, muscular man with shaggy brown hair and green, determined eyes.

I was instantly intimidated by this massive man. He looked like he could take me out with one hit, and it wasn't like I was particularly helpless to begin with.

"Oh Frederick don't be such a meanie!" teased Lissa, sticking her tongue out at him.

"As student body president I take my job very seriously, and one of my jobs includes knowing about any strange guests to our esteemed campus". His chest puffed up as he crossed his arms.

"I totally understand that sir. If I were in your situation and a girl with no memories came wandering in I'd be suspicious too." I said. The last thing I wanted to do was cause any trouble, and I definitely didn't want to be on Frederick's bad side.

"Thank you, Frederick, for your concern. However -"

"Seriously, Frederick? Robin has no memory and you're accusing her of being suspicious!" said Chrom. His voice was raised as he defended me. I blushed with the strange feeling that no one had done that for me before.

"Calm yourself Chrom. It is obvious that you have taken Ms. Robin under your wing so to speak." Principal Emmeryn turned and looked at me. "Since simply shadowing Chrom and Lissa around would only be a temporary solution and could disrupt other students from a healthy learning environment, might I suggest something a bit more long-term and less hassle for teachers and students alike? If you don't have any objections, you are more than welcome to enroll in Ylisse High School. You could work on your education while also trying to regain any memories you have lost. Does this sound agreeable?"

"Yeah that sounds amazing. It's really more than I could have asked for" I responded. What else was there to say? A girl with no memories was being offered an education. I had to accept.

"Excellent. Are there any objections?" Principal Emmeryn looked around the room. Frederick signed but knew he was beaten by logistics and authority.

"Well the only thing left to do now is fill out a couple of forms. If you could answer some of these questions to the best of your ability that would be much appreciated. Full name?"

"Robin. I don't know my last name."

"Date of birth?"

" May 2nd"

"Age?"

"Uhhh...16?"

"Okay do you know your home address?"

"No, I don't."

"Any telephone number?"

"Nope."

"Emergency contact?"

"I...I don't remember anyone."

"Well that's no matter. If you can sign and date here please."

"Sure. Um, what's the date?"

"Today is January 17th. Perfect. So we are all set with this information. My secretary Phila will be working with you next. We need to make sure we place you in the correct class level so you'll be taking math, history, science, and English tests. You'll start with the beginning topics of all 4 areas and then continue up in difficulty as you are comfortable with and as Phila sees fit to push you." Principal Emmeryn stood up.

"Chrom, Lissa, and Frederick. I suspect you all should be heading to class now. Robin will be busy all day taking these tests and while this is all very exciting, your studies must come first."

Frederick nodded and walked out, his ego obviously wounded. Lissa followed after him with a mischievous look in her eyes. Chrom was the last to leave, and as he neared the threshold, he turned to me and wished me good luck.


	4. Chapter 4

"I must say, I've never seen anyone complete all these tests in the amount of time you have Ms. Robin." exclaimed Phila.

"Well I suppose I remember some things, although it was difficult at first to recall what everything meant!" I exclaimed, getting up out of the hard wooden chair I had been sitting in for 3 hours. I may not remember my past, but at least I'm not completely inept.

"Well you completely took me by surprise. It'll be a pleasure having you attend Ylisse High School. You are sure to make a wonderful addition to this fine institution." Phila stated. For a school secretary, Phila was full of poise and grace, and took her job very seriously. Her shimmery blue hair was pulled up tightly in a bun and she wore a dark blue pencil skirt, a brown belt, and a plain white blouse. Her chunky necklace was a brilliant gold.

"So...what should I do now?" I asked, shifting my body back and forth.

"Well you're clearly intelligent enough for the advanced classes and while you could be considered a junior, I don't want to put too much on your plate, as junior year students typically are getting ready to apply for university. So really it is whatever you feel comfortable with."

"Oh jeez." I sighed. For some reason I knew I could handle it, however I didn't want to rush into things.I needed to be smart, patient, and level-headed. Phila looked at me intently and I became self conscious. She wanted a direct answer.

"Can I take some time and consider my options? I need to think about what would be the best course of action and I don't want to rush into anything just yet." I finally decided. "I don't even know what this school is like, what the instructors are like, and even what I'm capable of handling right now. A couple days to really think about my options would be most appreciated."

Phila sighed. "While I think a firm, swift course of action is wisest, with your recent memory loss I suppose it only makes sense to take some time and figure it out. You're also lucky that today is Friday, so you have a whole weekend to ponder your options." Phila began to clean up the desk I had been using when a tall, lean girl appeared.

"Phila let me do that. You need to get back to the front desk. There are a couple of calls needing to be returned and I believe Gauis has been skipping classes again." She said. Her voice was strong and confident. Her long, deep red hair cascaded down her back. She wore a white mini-skirt with a red tank top and a silver cardigan over it. Compared to this woman, I suddenly realized just how sloppy I looked with my huge hoodie and dark skinny jeans.

"Oh Cordelia! Thank you so much for managing the office while I've been gone. I hope it hasn't been too busy." said Phila. She obviously cared a great deal for her young employee.

"Don't worry Miss. I've been able to take care of everything, including that spreadsheet project you needed done by the end of the week."

"Aren't you just an angel. Robin, this is our student intern, Cordelia. She is a senior here but works part time as well and is quite the accomplished musician."

"It's nice to meet you Cordelia" I said sticking out my hand. I could see she was blushing because of Phila's compliments.

"A pleasure to meet you as well Robin." Her hands were soft.

"Cordelia thank you again for all your hard work this morning. Have a nice lunch and I'll see you tomorrow" said Phila, dismissing her loyal intern. Cordelia nodded and started walking away. Suddenly, she stopped and turned around.

"Would you like to join me, Robin? It would be an excellent way for you to really see the school. And you're more than welcome to shadow me during my classes, if you would like."

I smiled, nodded, and followed her out.


	5. Chapter 5

With the commotion between this morning's accident, meeting Chrom and Lissa, being introduced to Ylisse High School, and all the scholastic testing, I hadn't even thought about food. Only as I walked with Cordelia to the cafeteria did I realize just how hungry I was.

"I don't think I've eaten all day!" I exclaimed, placing my hands behind my head. I was trying to make light of my hunger, but my stomach was growling like an angry puma.

"I figured as much." said Cordelia flatly. She sighed and stuck out her brown paper bag. "Here, take my lunch. I can buy something else to eat." Without another word she dropped her bag while my hands hastily moved to catch it, and then sauntered off to the lunch line, leaving me standing alone in the middle of the cafeteria. _That was odd_, I thought. I had no idea what to make of her character. With all of Phila's praise and her invitation to lunch, I figured Cordelia would be a bit kinder. But I suppose she might also think of herself as being above everyone else.

"Oh there you are! Wow you finished those tests really fast!" exclaimed Lissa who was quickly making her way toward me.

"Hello Lissa. Yeah they weren't so bad and I did fairly well on them." I answered.

"I'm sure you did. I mean, you just look smart. Anyways what are you doing standing around? Come sit with me and my friends!" Lissa grabbed my hand and started dragging me along.

"Oh well, okay I suppose." Cordelia was no where to be seen, so I didn't feel too bad going off without her.

"Great! Come on you have to meet all my friends!" Lissa tugged on my hoodie and continued to drag me along. As we were walking I grew more and more self conscious. Would Lissa's friends like me? Am I a likeable person? Maybe that's why Cordelia left. I really hope they like me.

When we finally got to the table, conversation started immediately.

"Lissa, darling! I am so glad to see that you are feeling better" remarked a petite girl with perfectly curled blonde hair. She wore a babydoll dress with white leggings and brown boots. She ran to hug Lissa.

"Of course Maribelle it was only a small cold. I'm much better now after a few days of rest and hydration." Lissa exclaimed, obviously happy to see her friend again.

"I see. You're too good to say hi to the Vaike. Or introduce me to this stranger." said a guy sitting in the corner of the table. He wore a tight black muscle tee and khaki shorts with running shoes.

Lissa let go of Maribelle. "Well, no ones stranger than you, Vaike. But this is Robin. She's going to be transferring in on Monday."

"Hey Robin! Can you do this?" asked Vaike. He focused his face and let out an enormous burp. I laughed.

"Alas I have much to learn in the way of the belching arts oh wondrous Teacher." I teased.

"Hey, Teach! I like that nick-name. Maribelle, why don't you call me that?" asked Vaike.  
Maribelle huffed. "Well that's because you have nothing to teach me, Vaike. And you, Robin. I would have hoped you would've been cut from finer cloth." Maribelle stuck her nose in the air, grabbed her lunch tray, and trotted away.

I could feel my face grow flush. Was it something I said? I was just trying to be friendly.

"Hey don't worry about Maribelle. She can be a real prissy stick in the mud" said Vaike.

"She just warms up to strangers slowly is all. But she's really loyal once she knows you well." said Lissa, defending her friend from Vaike's comments.

"Lissa! Hey..ah!" Ommf. A girl with long, curly brown hair who had previously been walking up to us suddenly fell on her face. Her lunch went everywhere and people were staring.

"Gah! Why am I such a clutz?" she muttered, getting up and trying to clean herself off as much as possible. Her face was bright red.

"Hey Sumia. Are you alright?" asked Lissa. Sumia nodded and said that she was going to get more lunch. Lissa turned back towards me. "Thats Sumia. She's a sweetheart, but terribly clumsy." I nodded and sat down next to Vaike, my stomach growling intensely. I set Cordelia's paper bag on the table and opened it, pulling out the contents randomly.

"Ewww tuna fish?" Lissa grabbed her nose with her thumb and her index finger and with one hand tried to wave away the fishy scent.

"I know only one person who would willingly eat that crap." remarked Vaike. "And speak of the devil!"

I turned my head and saw Cordelia.

"Do you not like tuna fish?" Cordelia asked earnestly. Though proud, I could tell she was upset at Vaike's remarks.

"I like pretty much every kind of food, I'm really not picky at all. I'd probably even eat bear!" I exclaimed, trying to defuse the situation. To prove my earnestness, I took a bite of the sandwich and smiled.

"Awww you're sweet!" said a cute voice. Sumia popped out from behind Cordelia's strong frame bearing a goofy smile.

"Cordelia, Sumia, this is Robin. Robin this is-" started Lissa.

"We've meet already" said Cordelia flatly. I looked over at her. While I seemed naturally gifted at reading people successfully, Cordelia was hard to figure out.

Sumia looked at Cordelia and laughed. "Oh Cordelia! This is the girl you gave your lunch to!" Sumia looked right at me with her bright brown eyes. "Cordelia's stubborn and a bit of a perfectionist, but she has a big heart, even if she doesn't show it. It's nice to meet you Robin! I hope we become fast friends!" Sumia squinted her eyes and gave a sweet smile. I couldn't help but hope I would be able to become friends with everyone.

Sooner than anticipated, the bell rang for class. Cordelia turned towards me. "The offer to shadow me in my classes still stands if you wish."

I nodded. "Well, show me the way!" and together, we left the lunch room.


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm taking all advanced classes, so I am confident that you will be able to judge the intensity of these programs compared to your own educational standards. I overheard Phila comment on the success of your basic placement testing, so I hope to give you a more in-depth look at what the classes and instructors are like here." Cordelia said.

"Wow. Thank you that's really considerate of you. Especially after I left you in the lunch room. I really apologize about that." I said, looking down at my feet. She had been keeping me in mind so much I feel like I had let her down in a way.

"Oh nonsense. I figured Lissa would come get you. I sit with Sumia and since Sumia is friends with Lissa I assumed we would meet up again there."

"I suppose that makes sense. But I didn't see Chrom there. I would think that he has friends to eat lunch with." I noticed Cordelia's face change slightly when I mentioned Chrom, but I couldn't figure out why.

"He usually studies in the library during lunch. He likes to keep on top of his studies as much as possible."

"In that case I should wonder why you don't join him." I saw his face tense up.

"We aren't very good friends. And besides, this is the only time during the day I get to see Sumia."

"Okay. So what class are we heading to now?" I asked trying to change the subject. We were at Cordelia's locker by now and she pulled out a textbook and handed it to me.

"Chemistry I see. That sounds interesting." I commented. She shut her locker and started walking away. I ran to catch up.

"I'm going to introduce you to the teacher. He's a bit...odd but, well you'll just have to meet him."

Cordelia walked into the classroom first and as I followed her, I looked around. For a chemistry classroom there were a lot of skeletons of humans and some animals lying around, but there were also a great number of beakers, test tubes, and bunsen burners as well.

"Robin, this is my teacher Mr. Gangrel. I was just telling him that you would be shadowing me today."

Mr. Gangrel was a tall, scrawny young man with wild red hair and even crazier green eyes. He wore a baggy button down white shirt with a red sweater vest over it. His wrinkly orange pants laid straight down his legs and his brown loafers looked old and worn.

"Please to beat you ah I mean meet you sorry." He stuck out his gnarled hand.

"Yeah nice to meet you too" I replied, shaking his sweaty palm.

"Do you like science?" He asked me with a nasally voice. I nodded. I didn't really know what much I had a passion for, but I figured not speaking to him much would spare me having to explain anything.

"Excellent! My teaching style is mostly hands on work focusing more on experiments than simply taking notes off a power point. Oh! There's the bell get to your seats now!" His crooked smile revealed pointed teeth, and that observation unnerved me slightly.

While Cordelia sat at the very front and center of the classroom, I sauntered to the back so I could observe everything that was going on without getting too involved or disruptive.

"Welcome to the afternoon students! Today we're going to see what various chemicals do when the react, or are placed together with each other and such." He grabbed some clear containers from under his desk and looked out devilishly towards the class.

"Now does anyone know what these chemicals are just by perceiving their physical qualities?"

Cordelia was the only student to raise her hand.

"Good because I don't care if you do or not."

Just then a beautiful woman appeared from the back room.

"Mr. Gangrel, perhaps it might be of use to explain to the students what exactly you are using and plan on doing and then I can explain why this occurs?"

"Ah excellent idea Miss Aversa! Class you all remember Miss Aversa our student teacher? I know she's been gone for a couple weeks but she's back ensure that she knows all there is to know about teaching a class."

Miss Aversa was stunning and I caught myself staring at her rather than pay attention to Mr. Gangrel's lesson. She wore a tight black dress with a queen anne neckline that stopped in the middle of her thigh. She wore knee-high deep purple boots and a purple and black pendant graced her neck on a silver chain. She pushed up her black thick rimmed glasses and revealed her cold, violet eyes. Her long pale blonde hair lay straight across face almost framing her large breasts. I wondered how she braved the cold New York winter wearing such an outfit.

"And now to mix the nitrate powder and the zinc powder together...just a few drops of hydrochloric acid...and poof there we go!"

The class looked on in this reaction in wonder while Miss Aversa rattled off the chemical reasons as to why the reaction was occurring in this way. Her voice was smooth, however there was a shrillness about it I couldn't quite figure out the reason why it put me on edge so.

Class continued to prattle on and while the subject matter was intriguing, I was starting to get tired of standing in the back of the classroom, so I silently exited the room to explore a bit on my own.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally being able to take some time for myself and explore the school, I found it to be even grander on the inside as it is on the outside. Old family crests graced the walls while countless trophies stacked up inside large glass trophy cases. Golden lockers and bricks lined the walls and even walking through the building I felt as if I was not worthy to be in a place so grand.

"Robin, is that you?" said a deep voice. I turned around.

"Hello Frederick. Am I doing something wrong?" I asked, stopping in my tracks. He was an intimidating man and as he came closer I realized just how much he towered over me. My eyes looked up towards his face.

"H-how are you enjoying Ylisse High School?" He asked. His face - hard and stern when I first met him - was soft and attentive. I nodded.

"I am enjoying the atmosphere, yes. I still wish to meet more of the faculty, but I'm sure I will soon enough. This place is just so grand!" I made a wide gesture with my arms and spun around. To my surprise, Frederick laughed.

"Yes, I suppose to someone not used to this grandeur it certainly is. My family has been attending this school for generations and serving it in many different ways. My father started the volunteer program here and my grandfather helped drive our music program into the success it has since been known for."

I looked up at his brown eyes lost in thought. "That must be a lot of pressure."

He looked down at me sharply and I tried to recover, hoping I didn't just accidentally insult him.

"Oh, I'm sure you're eager to live this exciting path of tradition! I'm just saying that it also seems like a lot of hard work."

Frederick puffed up his chest. "Well of course it is. That's why I'm doing it. Only I can be up to the tough challenge a legacy of male family members have paved before me. I must be up to the hardship, to face each and every day as a fresh start to continue my passion for improvement."

"That's an incredible drive you have. I really admire that." I said, smiling at him. While I didn't envy his position, as he blushed slightly it made me confident that even I too could succeed here.

"Now to the real reason I'm here. Why are you wandering around this school on your own? You could get loss or start some sort of trouble without proper supervision. Who knows what you are capable of."

I sighed. "I was only getting out of Mr. Gangrel's Chemistry class that I was shadowing Cordelia in. I wanted to explore some."

Just then the bell rang and tons of students rushed through the various classroom doors.

"Well Robin, I see no other logical option than to have you shadow me for my next class. While I wish to believe that you are an honest person, my position keeps me from doing so. Come along."

He grabbed my arm and pulled me along so strongly I felt I had no other option. I could tell he was powerful, but his grip was kind and tight, but careful as well, and I knew he didn't want to hurt me in any way. _I hope someday we shall be able to become friends, _I thought to myself as we dodged around the bodies of other students.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

"Um, Frederick? Where are we going?" I asked, still being dragged along behind him.

"My next class is Advanced English. We're reading short stories right now so it shouldn't be hard for you to catch up."

"What are the stories about?" I asked, curious about the content.

"Ms. Pheros can describe them too you." Frederick let go of my hand. "Go talk to her yourself; we're here."

I followed Frederick into the room and was immediately greeted by a familiar face running towards me.

"Robin! I haven't seen you since I left this morning, how are you doing? How did all your tests go?" Chrom's deep blue eyes lightened up and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Chrom. It really is great to see you again! I'm doing alright. My tests went very well and I've just been trying to take in the atmosphere." A light cough broke my concentration and I turned my head to see a slender young woman with long blonde hair that draped over her emerald eyes. She wore a tight red shirt, a gold shimmery cadigan, and khaki pants.

"Chrom, you should know that when the bell rings class begins," she glared at me "regardless of the company with you."

"I'm very sorry Ms. Pheros. This is Robin and she-"

"I said regardless of the company with you. I'm sure Robin can explain herself while you find your seat." Chrom nodded and turned around to find the empty seat next to Frederick, who had long since been sitting down with his materials ready on his desk.

I straightened up my back and spoke. "My name is Robin and I am looking to join this school on Monday. I've been shadowing some students around so I can get a better idea of the academic life here at Ylisse High School." I breathed out, hoping I had done enough to impress her.

Ms. Pheros gave a slight nod and an even slighter smile. "Very well spoken Ms. Robin. There is an empty seat behind Chrom as Gaius seems to be absent today. If you know anything about the short stories our class has been reading, please do not hesitate to speak up during discussion. With that, she turned and marched her way to the front of the classroom as I shuffled towards the empty seat.

"Alright class today we are going to begin by discussing the short Greek mythology stories I had you read for class today." Ms. Pheros took out a piece of paper containing the class list and swished a check mark by a name. "Ms. Olivia why don't you start us off?"

A voluptuous girl stood up from the back of the classroom. Her long pink hair was pulled back into a high pony tail tied with a delicate white ribbon. She wore a thin white dress with black tights and brown boots. She had gold, chunky bracelets around both of her wrists that jingled when she moves. From her slumped posture and they way she seemed to curl into her body, I could tell she was timid, but I didn't realize how shy she was until she began talking.

"W-well Ms. Pheros" Olivia started, talking so softly that the slightest rustle of paper would drown her out. "I thought, that is, this is only my opinion b-but I think that Pygmalion is, I mean, it could be thought of as a-a very romantic story. At least that's what I think."

"An interesting take Ms. Olivia. Does anyone else feel like Pygmalion is a romantic story about unrequited love?" As Ms. Pheros looked around the room, several students raised their hands in agreement. "See, Olivia? Others think the same. Voicing your opinion allows for discussion to occur. And speaking of discussion, it seems our new potential student has something to add."

I placed my raised hand on my desk and pushed myself up. "Yes hello. I'm new to the procedures of the class and while I don't know what kind of assignment went along with these readings, I have read Pygmalion sometime in my past...I think...and while Olivia's interpretation is very idealistic, I have a much more, well, different view on the story.

I could feel everyone's eyes looking at me, wondering who the hell I am and what the hell was I doing. To be honest I didn't know myself. I just knew that I had a strong opinion about this story and I wanted to share it. I tried to remember where and when I might have read this story, but I couldn't figure it out. All I knew was that I had studied Greek mythology in great detail. Perhaps I had read other things, too...

"Well, do go on Ms. Robin. If you don't have an opinion to give then I ask you not waste everyone's time."

I gulped, realizing I had been lost in my own thoughts, and looked down. I felt foolish and like I was wasting everyone's time, but then I caught Chrom's eyes staring right at me. He smiled and mouthed the words 'go on'. Nodding slightly, I looked back up at .

"While Pygmalion's dedication to art is certainly something to be admired, the idealization of an obedient, silent, and seemingly perfect woman who is given life only because a man loves her only helps perpetuate the idea that women only exist to please men." After my remarks I sat back down. My face was flush but I had made my point and there was no taking the words back. A loud clap broke my concentration and I saw Ms. Pheros smiling brightly.

"Excellent! How many other students felt this way?" Several more students including Chrom raised their hands. "More than I expected. And yet Ms. Robin who is not yet a student at this school and did not know about the assignment was able to show all of you how to look beyond what the text provides! Literature is all about taking your opinions of the world and seeing what the text says about them. While romantic idealism does have its place, not to discredit Ms. Olivia who started our wonderful discussion, as free thinkers, analyzers, philosophers, and humans, we must be willing to push the boundaries of thought and rip apart normal conventions to come to a greater understanding of not only a piece of text, but the world at large." Ms. Pheros looked down at her paper and made another check mark. "Mr. Kellam would you please select a quote from the text that could be used to support both Ms. Olivia's and Ms. Robin's perspective on the story?" Ms. Pheros looked around and furrowed her brows. "Hmm Mr. Kellam? Are you present?"

"I'm right here ma'am, just like it says on the seating chart." said a voice from the front of the classroom.

"Ah, yes so you are. Well have you found your quotes yet?"

The conversation roared on about Pygmalion and I sat and listened to the other students and their opinions on the text. For the first time in all day, I felt comfortable and at ease with the environment around me. While the tests this morning proved I was capable, being in this class gave me insight on the type of scholar I am.

The bell rang all too soon and I before I could even think about getting out of my chair, Chrom turned around and grabbed my hand.

"Robin would you like to shadow me? There is only one more period left in the day and though all I have left is gym class, I want you to come with me. Is that okay?"

I nodded. "It's either you or Frederick and while he is to the point, I wouldn't mind being around someone who actually trusts me." We both laughed as I followed Chrom out of class.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As we made our way downstairs towards the gym, I could see Chrom mouthing something under his breath.

"Hey Chrom, what's up?" I asked, trying to get him to talk to me.

"What? Oh, nothing. Just heading to gym. With you."

"Wow really? I may not remember much but I probably could've told you that." I giggled at my own joke and turned back to Chrom. "Seriously though, what's up? You keep mouthing something under your breath and I want to know what's going on."

"Haha well not only are you incredibly smart but you are also extremely noisy!" Chrom looked over at me and gently pushed me with his shoulder.

"Hey is that any way to treat a lady?" I teased.

"Haha probably not. Look I have something to ask you."

"That got serious quickly. Sure, what do you want to ask?"

Chrom sighed. "Well, do you remember where you live?"

I stared at the tiled floor and really tried to concentrate on my memories. "No. I'm sorry Chrom I can't remember."

Chrom nodded. "I figured as much." We stood at the entrance to the gym and before leaving to go into our separate changing areas. "I was talking with Emm, uh I mean a Principal Emmeryn at lunch today and we both agreed that if you didn't have a place to stay, you should stay with us. We have extra space in our apartment and we'd feel awful if we left you to fend for yourself in New York during winter. Lissa and I found you and we all want to take care of you. I know we don't know each other very well and living with strangers seems kind of weird and all but-"

"CHROM!" I yelled. Chrom jumped up and I sighed. I had been trying to get his attention as soon as he suggested living with him, Lissa, and Emmeryn, but he was so focused on his reasonings he ignored me completely.

"I would be happy to stay with you. You have all done so much for me and I will forever be in your debt. You are all so kind and caring I am very lucky to have meet you, although I wish the circumstances weren't so odd!"

Chrom beamed. "Excellent! And we can help you figure out what to do about classes here! Oh and get you some new things! I doubt you'd want to stay in those clothes forever and I'm sure you'd want some personal things you like in your room. Oh but class is going to start soon so just walk straight through the women's side and I'll be out there in a second, I just have to change.

I walked straight through the women's locker room and didn't see a soul until I stepped out. There were so many people on the gym floor doing warm-up stretches and exercises. _This is a well organized class_ I thought to myself. _I wonder who the teacher is_.

"Hey! New kid!" shouted a husky yet feminine voice. A muscular girl with pixie-cut red hair and wild amber eyes came striding towards me. She wore a red baggy tank top and white basketball shorts with white running shoes. She was only a few inches taller than me, but her confidence made her seem like a giant.

"Yo, what's your name?" she asked, her chewing gum sliding around her mouth.

"R-Robin. What's yours?" I asked, trying to stand up a little straighter.

"The name's Sully. I just wanted to introduce myself and check you out with my own eyes. Word travels fast around this school. A random kid shows up with Chrom claiming to have no memories? Sounds interesting."

I rolled my eyes. "Do you want something from me? Or are you just here to mock me?"

"Mock you? Hell no! What kind of girl do you think I am?" She stuck out her hand with sweaty palms and dirt beneath her fingernails. I stuck out my hand; it felt small in comparison. "It's just nice meeting someone new for a change. Besides, you seem like cool dude. Doesn't she Virion?" Sully yelled the last part, obviously trying to get the attention of this 'Virion' fellow. No one responded.

"Ummm were you talking to anyone just now?" I asked.

"Huh, I suppose you haven't met Virion yet. Very surprising considering he's been trying to know all about you. He's been talking to everyone and anyone trying to get close. Too bad he can't be here to meet you in person! That's what you get for skipping gym!" again, Sully made sure to yell the last two remarks, just to make sure that someone heard.

"But why would he want to know about me?" I asked, looking around the gym to see if anyone else thought her behavior was strange. A few people chuckled but most continued their warm ups, making me assume that this was normal for Sully..

"You're pretty and Virion likes pretty things. Anyways Coach is coming so I'm gonna get going. Nice talking to you Robby." Sully smiled, smacked me on the shoulder, and jogged off.

I was thinking about how my long white-silver hair was pulled into a sloppy bun and my frumpy clothes hid whatever curves I had which made me think she was teasing me about being pretty when a shadow fell over me and a shiver went up my spine. I slowly turned around and saw the largest man I have ever seen in my entire life...at least my entire memory of what I considered large. He was Frederick times two and a half made of pure muscle wearing a tight white tee shirt, grey baggy sweatpants, red shoes, and a red sweatband that pushed his white grey hair up so multiple strands stuck straight out of his head.

"Who the devil are you?" He asked, his deep voice resonated across the gym. While I stood petrified in fear, the sound of feet running was barely audible over the echo of this man's voice.

"Coach Walhart!" I felt a hand on the middle of my back and looked to my left. Chrom stood tall next to this giant of a man. "This is Robin she is going to be starting here on Monday and she is shadowing me for my last class."

The great Coach Walhart nodded his head. "I see. I suppose that is acceptable. Robin! Go sit in the upper bleachers and observe how my gym class is run."

I stuttered out a yes sir before sprinting out of the gym, not even bothering to ask how to get up to the upper bleachers.


	10. Chapter 10

Pacing in front of the gym I began to think. Why'd I run out like that? Sure he's intimidating but I'm no coward. I can speak for myself I don't need Chrom always protecting me. Maybe I should refuse his hospitality? Then I'd have to fend for myself and I'm not sure how well that would go. Ugg I don't really have any options other than to stay with Chrom, Lissa, and Emmeryn. But there is always the hope I'll get my memories back soon and then I can leave! Yeah I'll just bank on that happening. Now to figure out how to get to the upper level bleachers...

"Hello there darling Robin! How are you feeling on this wintery afternoon?" Said a man with a pompous voice.

"Oh uh fine I guess" I said turning to look at him, eyeing this stranger while confused at how he knew my name. "Do you know how I can get to the upper level bleachers? I'm supposed to be observing a gym class right now"

He raised his finely groomed eyebrow and puckered his small pink lips. "I am supposed to be attending a gym class right now. Yet here we both are, alone in the hallway conversing." He started strutting towards me.

I snapped my fingers. "Oh you must be Virion!"

"Yes it is I! I see my charming reputation precedes me! Oh dear Robin it is fate that we were able to meet like this! Please allow me to take you on a date!" He placed his hand delicately on his face while the other stretched outwards as if to grab my hand. I backed away.

"Oh um Sully actually told me about you just a few minutes ago." Virion's body posture instantly dropped. He crossed his arms.

"She did eh? That girl is always two steps ahead of me. I wanted to meet you first!"

"Yes well if you could just point me in the direction of the bleachers I'll be going."

"Wait! You did not give me an answer about allowing me to take you on a date!"

"You were serious about that?" Virion nodded like an eager puppy trying to obtain a treat. Letting him off gently I said, "I actually don't like going out with random people. I'd prefer to get to know someone first before I ever thought of them romantically."

"I see. Although I am slightly disappointed I suppose that means now all I have to do is get to know you! Follow me and we shall sit together and chat about my accomplishments and your beauty!"

While I was feeling uncomfortable with Virion's forward attitude, I couldn't help but notice his perseverance. I wonder if he tries this hard in other areas. I followed him up a set of nearby stairs and within no time we were sitting on the upper bleachers.

"Hey, since you're supposed to be in this gym class, shouldn't you keep out of sight?" I asked Virion who was sitting next to me.

"I would worry more, but once Walhart starts his gym class, nothing can interrupt his focus." He leaned back, putting his legs up on the bleachers in front of us while throwing his hands behind his head.

"You're very lax for someone so perseverant."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Well for one you didn't take no as an answer."

Virion smirked "I'm a simple guy; I like pretty things and I want pretty things to like me back."

I smiled. "I suppose that's harmless enough, if not a bit stubborn and self-centered."

"Of course it's harmless! It's the little pleasures and delicacies that make life worth living! I want to experience everything without limitations, without worries, and without regrets!"

"That's a very grand speech for someone who judges others by looks."

Virion looked at me, offended. "You say the words 'looks' as if it is an evil thing! My dear no! Looks show me how a person presents themselves, what sort of confidence they have, and if they are personable or not! You're very pretty and your white blonde hair and sharp mysterious eyes make you even more interesting. I want to know everything about you!"

I laughed. "There's not much to tell on that end."

He scoffed. "A woman who doesn't acknowledge her talents is no friend of mine. You don't think I know how well your placement exams went?"

I rolled my eyes. "Yes well apparently everyone does. It seems like this place is not built for privacy."

"Regardless, your scores were amazing! You could be almost done with high school if you felt like it! Of course, that you mean you would leave me faster." Virion turned to me and made his blue eyes as wide as they could, quivering his lip and whining softly.

"Virion stop haha. You look like a sad puppy dog. Besides I still don't know what I want to do."

"Well make sure you keep me in mind when deciding. You wouldn't want to leave me so soon!"

Almost as if on cue, the bell signalling the end of class rang. I got up and stretched my back.

"The stairs are to the left around the corner. Once you get down there, turn right and then left and walk straight for a bit. That's where the entrance to the gym is." Virion looked up towards me and smiled.

"Thank you Virion. It was very nice to meet you."

And with that, I left the bleachers to wait for Chrom.


	11. Chapter 11

The school was bustling with the fact that classes were over for the weekend and everyone was chatting and smiling.

"Robin, hey!" said Chrom. I saw his deep blue eyes shine and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello Chrom. How was gym class?"

"Ugh it was so difficult today. Coach made us do suicide sprints. How was talking with Virion?"

"Haha oh it was very interesting. He seems pretty harmless but definitely full of himself."

"That's Virion for you. Anyways I have to stop at my locker to grab some books and my jacket before we head out."

"Okay!" I said, and we made our way to his locker which was on the main floor. When we got closer I could see Lissa and Frederick waiting for him.

"Robin! How was the rest of your day?" Asked Lissa practically jumping into my arms.

"It was good but crazy going from class to class and not even being sure if I'll be taking them."

"Oh it'll be alright! Besides, you'll have us to help you! Chrom you did ask her, right?"

"Of course I did! I wouldn't forget anything like that." Chrom said defensively. Lissa turned towards me and whispered, "I'm sure he was practicing asking you all afternoon". I smiled and glanced towards Chrom.

"What did you say about me, Lissa?"

"Oh nothing! Just hurry up and get your things!" Chrom rolled his eyes and opened his locker.

"I'm glad your day went well Robin." said Frederick. I turned towards him and smiled.

"Thank you, Frederick." I felt myself smiling more and more as the day progressed. A silly thought passed through my head: I hope I am able to smile like this all the time.

The locker door slammed. "Well let's head out...wait Robin, do you have a winter jacket?"

I looked down at myself. "I have a hoodie."

Frederick sighed. "That simply won't do. I suggest we visit the lost and found and have Robin borrow a forgotten jacket."

Chrom laughed. "Stealing a jacket from the lost and found? I wouldn't think you'd come up with such an idea."

"Such behavior can be excused this once." Frederick looked at me and my face grew red.

"Let's stop standing around and get going then!" said Lissa, taking my hand and pulling me through the hallway. Once we were a good couple feet away from the boys Lissa turned to me. "I'm glad to be able to talk to you alone, at least for a little bit. You've been making quite an impression already. How do you feel about that?"

"I suppose that's to be expected; after all how many girls with no memory come waltzing into a high school with the Principal's siblings?"

"But how does that make you feel, all of that attention."

I pursed my lips together. "It's to be expected but still very strange. I don't really like to stand out."

"Good. I'm glad you're humble. I have to make sure you're a good person if you want to date Chrom."

I stopped in my tracks. "What are you talking about? I-I just met Chrom I have bigger things to worry about besides boys. Besides I barely know you guys!"

Lissa pulled me onwards and giggled. "I was just teasing of course! But who knows, living together might be exciting." I could hear the smirk in her voice and I just sighed.

"Lissa there is no way I am going to date your brother."

"Whatever you say."

The lost and found stood right in front of the main office and on it's sad racks was a long purple winter coat.

"That seems like you're style, considering you're wearing all dark colors." remarked Lissa. I stuck my tongue out at her and grabbed the jacket.

"You guys walk incredibly fast." stated Chrom. I shrugged in response when Lissa let out a loud gasp.

"I just realized! Robin you don't have any memories, right?" I shook my head. "So that means you don't remember anything about New York! One of the greatest cities on Earth and you'll be experiencing it for the very first time! Chrom, Frederick, we HAVE to tour the city with Robin."

"Oh no guys you don't have to do that. I'm sure it can wait -"

"This cannot wait! We have to explore the city today!"

Chrom shrugged. "It's up to Robin to decide if she wants to walk around New York or not."

"I agree. While it would be an exciting experience, Robin has already gone through a lot today and we would understand if she didn't want to go." Frederick said to Lissa.

Her shoulder slumped and she glanced my way. "What do you want to do, Robin?"

I was incredibly exhausted and wanted nothing more than to put my feet up and relax, but my curiosity really wanted to see more of the city. I looked at Chrom.

"Is there a way to see the city without walking? I'm fairly exhausted but I do really want to see the city."

"We could do a bus tour! Or a taxi tour!"exclaimed Lissa.

"What's the difference?" I asked.

"The bus tour is more official and will have an actual tour guide and other obnoxious tourists while the taxi will just have us showing you around town." explained Frederick.

I nodded and looked at Chrom. "I think a taxi tour would be nice. Getting to see the city with all of you sounds much more fun than sitting on a bus surrounded by people I don't know having some guy talk at me."

Chrom smiled. "Perfect! Let's get going then!


End file.
